High School Life
by vampgirl476
Summary: Rose is in high school, and has a baby with the school's playboy. what happens when she breaks up with him and meets the schools newest student Dimitri Belikov. same age. Bit of lemons. might change later. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Hi my name is Rose Hathaway and this is my backstory... back in February I got pregnant with my baby girl Belle. Adrian Ivashkov is the schools playboy and is my baby's father. But as I said he's the schools playboy so he couldn't care less when I told him. It wasn't until he saw her about two weeks after I got a ultrasound done right before her birth that he said he wanted to be in her life. So as you can imagine a lonely teenage girl all by herself with no where to live... of course I said yes he could be. Now I have a nice three bedroom house all to myself and I don't have to pay a mortgage or rent it's mine to do as I please.

I only have to work a part time job so I can buy food for myself. Now while I'm at work Adrian takes Belle over to his house for the afternoon so I can work. But other then that he doesn't do anything with her. I'm the one that takes care of her. It wasn't until two weeks after Belle was born that I found out that when he wasn't with Belle and while I was pregnant when we were together that when he wasn't with me or Belle he was out hooking up with other girls. Anyway as you can imagine I, like any other women, got irritated and really upset and after about an hour of me yelling at him and saying a few inappropriate things I broke up with him. He still takes her for a few hours so I can work then Belle goes to my best friends Lissa's house and that's where I pick her up from.

I guess instead of looking at all the negatives I should be looking at the positives, right?. So I should be all so telling you about how his mother didn't take away the house, on the account of me being the mother of her grand-daughter, or how I'm still in school. Mind you I'm in grade 12 and have a two month old baby, but I wouldn't trade her for anything. The school made me a deal, since this is the first time in years that a student has gotten pregnant, that I could be late for classes, only if I was feeding her though, and they would hire someone to watch my little girl during classes for me. You can probably tell how happy I was to hear that, but the down side is for any part of my classes I missed I had to make up with a tutor. They even offered to build a room off to the side of the office that was specially for me to be in when I feed Belle and for her to be in with her babysitter.

Well me being single, a teenager, and pregnant took the offer, and it was my luck that my tutor was Lissa. Once Belle was born in the morning before class, at lunch, and after school I would go into the room and feed Belle, Adrian even came in to be with us, that was, of course, until I found out about Adrian cheating on me. So now it's just me and Belle, and then Adrian tries to convince me to let him back everyday and everyday it's the same answer. No. So that's how it's been since. Now I should get to the story, you're probably bored of hearing my life story literally.

I was getting ready for school when Belle started to cry. I walked to her room and picked her up. I started to rock her back to calm her down, and started humming her favorite lullaby. Once she was asleep I put her back down and finished getting ready. when I was done I went back to her and got her dressed and packed the diaper bag. By the time I was done it was time to leave to catch the bus to school. I waited at the bus stop and listened to my IPod. Once I saw the bus coming I put my music away and got on. I sat down I the middle of the bus in a seat all to myself with no one in front, behind, or beside me. normally I would sit in the back but that's wear Adrian and his new 'girlfriend' were sitting sucking faces. About two minutes later, Adrian comes and sits in front of me.

" What do you want Adrian?. Your girlfriend Avery not keeping you satisfied so you came her to get away?." I said with a sickly sweet voice.

" Rose when are you going to let me back in her life?."

"Um... try never. She deserves to know someone cares about her. Not someone who would rather go hook up with someone else."

" She will. I love her and you with all my heart..."

" Not enough then. You not only had little to know contact with her you also cheated on me. So you know what just because you added that perfect idea to cheat on me on top, she's not going to know you're her father. She's going to know you as the sperm donor. that's how low you're getting Adrian."

" That hurt Rose... That really did." He said softly then got up and walked back to the back of the bus.

I was so busy with my rant I hadn't even noticed that I didn't noticed some one was sitting across from me. He was new, and he was hot. He had dark brown shoulder length hair that was pulled back, he was a little tanned and wore a black duster with blue jeans and black running shoes. he turned to look at me and I think my heart stopped then went twice as fast as it had before. he had the most gorgeous smile and the most gorgeous dark brown eyes. I was so distracted checking him out that I hadn't notice he had said something to me.

"Sorry... what did you say?".

He gave a small laugh and smirked before he said " I was wondering if I could see her?" and he pointed to Belle. As he said that I heard a accent that sounded Russian.

" Oh... ya, sure."

I took Belle out of her car seat and moved over and put it under the seat so he could sit beside me. He moved on to my seat and looked at her in my arm's. he started to smile as she opened her eyes and looked right at him. There was no crying or moving except her chest falling and rising because of her breathing, she just stared at him and then looked at me then back at him. I looked over at the guy and saw he had a even bigger smile on his face then before. I looked back down at Belle and started to smile as well. She looked at both of us again and she smiled for the first time.

" She must really like you."

" Why is that?". He asked looking at me.

" Because that was her first real smile".

" Well I'm honored little princess". He said looking back down at her and tickling under her chin.

" Do you want to hold her?".

" could I?".

I lifted belle up and moved her towards him. He took her with no problem. He held her perfectly.

" I take it you have experience with holding babies?".

" My oldest sister has two kids of her own, and my second oldest is having one soon. so ya I'd say I have experience." He said laughing at the end.

" She's so beautiful, she defiantly takes after her mother." he said stroking her hair softly. " I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from." He said blushing while looking at me.

" It's okay. I've never gotten a compliment like that before, it was nice." I said smiling.

" Really, not even from her father?". He said looking surprised.

" Nope, not even from him". I said looking down.

"Well then take it from me. You are the most beautiful women I've ever seen". He said looking me straight in the eye.

I blushed and looked down biting my lip and moving my hair behind my ear. " Thank you... ugh... what is your name exactly?"

" Pardon my rudeness. My name is Dimitri Belikov. My family and I just moved here from Russia last week. Normally I wouldn't be so open or so...outgoing, but babies are a completely different thing."

" Well, I'm honored that you like my daughter. And my name is Rose Hathaway and this is Belle Hathaway."

"Two beautiful names for two beautiful girls".

" Why thank you, Dimitri".

" You're welcome, Roza".

" Roza... is that my name in Russian?".

" Yes it is... do you not like it?".

" No I don't. I love it."

I looked at him and smiled. Dimitri looked back at me and our eyes locked. It felt like everything around us disappeared and it was just me and him. He started to lean towards me until our lips were less than a centimetre apart giving me time to move away if I didn't want him to go farther.

Just then the bus stopped and the bus driver yelled " Everyone off and get to class".

Dimitri pulled back and gave Belle back to me. Then he grabbed the car seat and started to stand and get off the bus with me right behind him.

That was one month ago. It's now the week before Christmas break. Since that day Dimitri and I have been the best of friends. Adrian wasn't to happy about it. He kept trying to not only become part of Belle's life, and I'm not the cold hearted person some of you might think I did let him back for a bit but once again he came by for a few minutes then left and we wouldn't see him till the next at the same time, but he also tried to get me to stop hanging out with Dimitri. And that's how it's been for a month.

Every day Dimitri would drive down the street to my house all ready to go to school. When I open the door he would come in and give me a hug and tell me good morning. It was like Belle new when Dimitri got to our house, cause right after Dimitri gave me a hug in the morning Belle would wake up and started to cry until Dimitri picked her up. I thought it was a little annoying because she never wanted me unless she was hungry. I would joke around with Dimitri about it, it was so cute when I did. Dimitri would get all worried and say something about me being her mother, then he would mumble something under his breath and look down at Belle, I think they were planning something without me with how much he talked to her.

One morning was different though. Dimitri was acting weird compared to what he normally acts like. He seemed really upset and like he couldn't stand to look at me. I know Dimitri had broken up with his girlfriend a few days ago because she was cheating on him, which I don't understand why anyone would want to cheat on him. I mean everyday after school Dimitri went to the gym and trains a bunch of minors self defence, which has taken it's toll on how Dimitri looks. I'm a girl what do you expect.

Anyway, when he broke up with her he seemed happy to get away from her. so today I was really put off with the way he was acting. He didn't even give me a hug or go and get Belle. He just walked in and sat on the couch. Dimitri looked up once me and Belle were ready to leave and his expression changed from one of sadness to one of hurt when he looked at me and Belle. Dimitri stood up still looking at me. He walked over to me and Belle. He picked Belle up and moved her into her play pen in the living room. Dimitri walked back over to me with a scared expression on.

"Dimitri...What's wrong?". I asked a little worried now.

"Roza... I don't know what to do right now..." He said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

" You're not going to do what Adrian said and stop seeing me and Belle are you?". I said frantic.

" No! No! the exact opposite. I want to stay with you forever. You and Belle".

"So you're not going to leave us?".

"Never... I... I...".

"You what?".

"God I'm just going to say it". He said looking up at the ceiling then back at me."Roza Hathaway I have only known for a short time but... I love you. I love you and Belle more than anything else in the world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't know what I would do without you and Belle. I don't know if you feel the same way as me but I would give my life to protect you and Belle. And I don't mean to sound like I'm bragging when I say this but, I'm more of a father to Belle more than any person in this world could be. I love you, Both of you. You Roza Hathaway and, if you're fine with me saying this, our daughter Belle Hathaway. And I know this is a lot but I hope one day soon we can change yours and her last name to Belikov, and I hope to walk down the street with you as my wife. I love you Roza, and nothing and nobody can change that". He said on his knees looking up at me.

I Was shocked. I didn't know what to say. Did I love him?

"Roza? Roza please say something please. I just poured my heart out to you, you can't just say nothing. I... need... some..."

" Dimitri, I don't know what to say...".

" Say you love me to, or at least care about me in someway".

"Dimitri I do care about you you're one of my best friends, but I can't say I love you. I mean... we've only known each other a month. You can't know you love someone within a month...".

"You can Roza, because I love you. You may not want to believe that but I do. I want to wake up every morning to see you beside me. To be able to call mine, and to say that Belle is my daughter. And for it to not be weird when I say I love both of you with everything in my being. To be able to bring you anything and everything you and Belle need or want..." Dimitri now looked like he was going to cry now if I didn't say that I loved him or cared about him. " Roza you and Belle are all I ever think about. Please at least give me a chance".

"Dimitri let me have some time to think about this, please".

Just then, Belle started to cry and my and Dimitri slowly broke apart. I got up and picked her up. I looked over at Dimitri and he walked over to me and came up behind me and Belle, and looked over my shoulder down Towards Belle, who had stopped crying now and started to laugh and smile at us. I looked at Dimitri and smiled myself at him. He moved away from me and pecked me on my cheek which got a fit of laughter from Belle. I looked down at her and smiled. Dimitri left and got the car seat out of the kitchen. I carried her over to where Dimitri was by the door. I put her in to her car seat and stood back up. Dimitri came over to me and smiled at me. I looked back at him and faced him completely.

"Looks like I can't get rid of you if I wanted to". I said jokingly.

"Why's that?".

"Belle likes you to much, and I don't think you would leave even if I told you to". I said laughing a little.

"You are absolutely correct."

I looked from Dimitri to Belle then back to Dimitri. Dimitri moved a little closer to me which I didn't think much of. That was until Dimitri moved with lightning speed and wrapped his arms around me and brought his lips to mine and kissed me. At first I was shocked, then as his lips moved against mine, I real acts. I started to close my eyes and move my lips with his. His lips were so soft and loving. I thought I could kiss them all day long. Then I realised who I was kissing and pulled away out of his arms. I touched my lips with the tips of my fingers, they were still felt like they were on fire still even though his lips were gone.

"Why did you just do that?". I asked.

"It was to help you decide if you love me or not".

" How does kissing me help?".

" Do your lips feel like they're still on fire?".

"Yes...".

"Mine are as well. For me it's because I love you. But why would your lips be like that?".

"I don't know. Dimitri I never said that I wasn't attracted to you. I just don't know if it's love, that's all".

"Fine I will find any and every way to show you I love you and show yourself that you love me back". Dimitri said holding my hands and looking in to my eyes.

"We better get going. we don't want to be late getting to school". I said looking down.

Dimitri nodded and let go of my hands. I reached down and grabbed the handle of the car seat. I walked outside with Belle and locked the door. I walked over to the car and Dimitri opened the back door. I bent down and strapped Belle into the car. I got out and went to the passenger side door, which Dimitri opened for me to get in. I sat down and got my seat belt on and waited for Dimitri to get his on and was about a five minute drive to the school. Once at the school Dimitri and I got out of his car and I got Belle out from the back. Dimitri walked over to my side and stood beside me. We just stood there till everyone that was going to the school building for classes had moved and was gone. We stayed silent until Dimitri started to chuckle.

" I don't think Belle's father likes me being around you". Dimitri said looking behind me.

I looked back and saw Adrian giving Dimitri a 'I'll kill you if you try anything' look. I started to laugh. I looked back at Dimitri to see what he was doing. He was writing something on a piece of paper. Him being so tall I couldn't see what, but when he looked at me it was a 'check this out' grin he had on.

" Want to see Mr. father over their get really mad?". I nodded my head." Watch this."

Dimitri turned the page over and I read it quickly. Oh My God! It said... 'Back off dude she's mine'. I held back my laugh and turned completely around and gave Adrian a 'Read it and weep' grin. That got him really mad. Adrian let go of Tasha, Which he started to date her the day after Dimitri broke up with her, and walked right over to us. I would have busted out laughing at the expression on Tasha's face if it wasn't for the fact that Adrian was on his way over.

"What the heck do you think you're doing with my girl! And what do you think you're doing trying to take her away from me!" Adrian yelled at Dimitri.

"Last I checked she wasn't your girl. And if she should choose someone that treats her properly and doesn't cheat on her with my ex-girlfriend, then that's her choice not yours".

"Whoa, Tasha was your girlfriend! OH MY GOD! This just gets better. So you not only cheated on me but you cheated on me with someone else's girlfriend. Really Adrian that's a all time low for even you".

" That doesn't matter, the fact he's trying to steal you from me does..." He said to me then turned to Dimitri." What makes you think you can waltz in to my turf and steal my girl".

"Last I checked she wasn't you're girl, first of all . Second, what makes you think that you can cheat on the mother of your child then after she dumps you to be all possessive over her even though she clearly shows you that she hates you and would rather move to Russia then be with you. So you know what if she chooses me over you then so be it, it's her choice. Or if I recall correctly, Tasha even choose me over you, so there's some things I can think of. One, you really suck in bed and need lessons. Two, you're just too stupid to realise the first one. Three you just think with and act to much like your lower half in the middle to even get a proper girl like Rose, who gave you, by the way, one of the worlds most preciouses gifts!" Dimitri looked over at me with pleading eyes as if he was a little boy that wanted something to be his that another kid had. " So if anything you should be grateful that she gave you that gift and you should be treasuring that little girl with your life!". Dimitri yelled at Adrian.

While Dimitri was ranting Adrian's fist began shaking. Once Dimitri was finish Adrian pulled his arm back and punched Dimitri in the gut then again in the face. Dimitri didn't like that to much he put the car seat down and pushed Adrian into the bus. After that Dimitri punched Adrian square in the nose. Adrian's face was now covered in blood that was running down his face. Adrian tried and failed to kick Dimitri in the gut, instead Dimitri caught his leg in mid air and pushed Adrian back a bit so that he had to put his foot down. Then Dimitri did the most awesome thing ever and roundhouse kicked Adrian in the gut sending him frying backwards into the car beside his. Dimitri walked up to Adrian with the deadliest stare and picked him up by his collar and shoved him against the bus.

"If you ever come near me, Belle, or Roza again, Tasha will be picking out a spot in the graveyard for you. Do you understand?". Adrian just nodded his head. " Good, now go".

Dimitri let go of Adrian and he hobbled over to Tasha. I looked at Dimitri and gasped. Dimitri had a purplish circle around his right eye. He moved his head towards the school while grabbing the car seat. I nodded and followed him to the school. We walked until we got to Belle's room and he followed me in. Dimitri put the car seat down and sat down in one of the chairs. I walked over and grabbed Belle from the car seat and unwrapped Belle from her blankets and started to feed her. I looked over at Dimitri. He had his head in his hands resting on his knees. I put a nursing blanket over Belle and myself and sat down next to him.

"Dimitri... are you okay?"

" I'm fine Roza. Just you focus on feeding Belle."

I tried to just focus on Belle but my mind kept going back to what Dimitri had said to Adrian. _"Three you just think with and act to much like your lower half in the middle to even get a proper girl like Rose, who gave you, by the way, one of the worlds most preciouses gifts!". _Just the way he looked at me, like he wanted nothing more then for Belle to be his daughter and not Adrian's. It was then that I believed Dimitri wanted to be her father and he did love me and Belle as much as he had said he had at my house.

"I... believe... you. About you loving me and Belle. What you said to Adrian, it convinced me...". I said as he looked up at me in awe. " I'm just not sure if I _love_ you, but I do care about you a lot".

" I'll take what I can get".

I walked over to Belles crib in the room and put her down. I just stood there looking at how beautiful she is until Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I chuckled a little bit and put my hands over his. From behind, Dimitri moved my hair to the other side and started to kiss up my neck. I moaned as he kissed my soft spot between my shoulder and my neck. It felt so good that my hands grew a mind of their own and moved to the back of his head and pulled him closer.

"Oh Dimitri... that feels so good...".

" Roza...".

That was it. The way he rolled the 'R' just completely undid me. I turned around still in his arms and put my hands behind his neck and pulled his lips to mine. I moaned into his mouth loving the way my mouth felt like it was on fire when his touched mine. I wanted more. If this was just because of us kissing I could only imagine what I would feel like to go farther with him. Dimitri started to kiss down my neck and pulling my shirt down at the neck. Dimitri grabbed my hips and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. When I did I pulled as close to him as I could. I moaned loudly as I felt him completely against me, Which made Dimitri even more eager to keep going. I didn't realize that Dimitri had moved us towards the couch. He put me down and let go of me. When he let go of me it felt like all that warmth and lust for him just left when he let go. But it wasn't long that he let go of me. Dimitri quickly walked over to the door and locked it then came back to me. Dimitri smiled at me. It wasn't his normal smile though, it was a bad boy smile, and normally I would make a joke about a guy trying to be cool with that smile but it looked so sexy on him that my panties got I bit wetter. Dimitri leaned down over me and got on the couch on top of me. I couldn't keep myself anymore. I pulled his lips to mine and pulled his shirt off of him. I ranked my nails softly down his chest so not to leave any marks but so that he still got a shiver down his spine. That was it for Dimitri, he lost every ounce of control he had. His hands moved to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off of me. I hooked my fingers into his pants and moved them to the button and zipper and undid them, and pulled them down. His boxers came off next and so did the rest of my clothes. Before Dimitri went any farther he stopped and looked me up and down.

"Good god Roza, you are so beautiful. Are you sure you want to do this with me?".

" Dimitri... I... I... I love you".

Dimitri needed no other words. He bent down and put his lips to mine in a kiss I knew would leave my lips bruised. Just as Dimitri was about to enter me the warning bell for classes rang. I moaned in protest, but Dimitri got up and off of me. Still panting I grabbed my clothes and started to get dressed but it was a little difficult cause I had Dimitri stopping me every time to give me a kiss which turned into a make-out. I had finally got all my clothes on when the class time bell rang. I unlocked the door and the Babysitter came in and said that we could leave for class. Dimitri and I nodded and walked to our lockers which by some unknown reason were beside each other.

"Roza... did you mean it when you said that you loved me?".

"Dimitri... knowing how rare it is that I said that unless it's to Belle... what do you think?". I said smiling at him.

Dimitri leaned down so that he was at eye level with me and kissed me. It had so much passion and love and a little lust in it, but still perfect. Once he pulled away he walked so he was beside me and put his arm around me. We started to walk to class but my class coming before his made me have to leave him. Dimitri gave me one last kiss on the lips than another on my head.

"I'll see you after class, okay?".

"Okay".

"I love you Roza..."

"I love you to Comrade".

Dimitri gave me one last kiss to my forehead then left. I walked into class and sat beside Lissa. She looked at me in a questioning way and wrote something on a piece of paper.

_Why are you late? And why did Dimitri kiss your head?_

_I'll tell you later after class._

_Okay._

After that I tried paying attention to class, but my mind kept wandering to earlier with Dimitri, and that's how I spent most of class.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When the bell finally rang I got my stuff together and waited for Lissa to get ready to go. We walked out of class and started to walk down the hall.

"Um... care to tell me what's going on with you and Dimitri now?". Asked Lissa, as she put her hands on her hips.

I turned around and looked at Lissa feeling my cheeks blush a little bit.

"Well if I am correct to assume Dimitri and I are together as a couple now.

"OH MY GOD! Why did I not hear about it before now?"

"What is going on?" Asked a new voice.

I looked behind Lissa to see Christian, Lissa's boyfriend, standing there with a curious look on his face. My mood dropped as soon as I saw him. I can't say that I don't like him it's that we don't get along that well.

"It's none of your business ". I said to him.

"Not whatever you guys are talking about... I'm talking about that big group of people over there". He said pointing behind us.

I turned around and saw the group. "Let's go see what's going on".

As we got closer we crammed into the middle of the circle to see who everyone was around. When I got to the middle I was not expecting to see Adrian standing in front of Dimitri while he was leaning against the wall. It looks like they had just started to argue and we had only missed whatever it was to get this groups of people's interest.

"Get lost before I have to send you to the ER this time". Dimitri said, almost growled, to him.

"If it's for getting you to stop trying to steal my girlfriend and my daughter that's perfectly alright with me. Especially..." Adrian almost yelled at Dimitri.

"Well it's a good thing she's not your girlfriend or your daughter then isn't it".

"She is to my daughter, I'm pretty sure I was there during her creation". Adrian yelled at Dimitri.

Dimitri now stood from his leaning position against the wall and stood in front of Adrian with a murderous look on his face.

"It takes a lot more than having sex with someone to be a father to any child. I've been more of a father to her in the past month then you have since she was born. You're nothing but a spineless excuse of a person. Any real man or woman for that matter would know that a child is a gift whether you want it or not. You treasure the person that gave you that gift. You don't go around say you love that person and their kid while you're sleeping with every other female in this town. So once again you are not her father I am, and if you even want her to know that she's biologically yours then you better smarten up or leave me and my family alone and just forget that you even know who we are".

By now the people standing around us were staring in awe as they saw Dimitri give Adrian the lecture of his life. Heck, I, Lissa, Christian and, by the looks of it, Adrian were in awe at what he said. Adrian just stared at Dimitri for a minute then opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it again. He looked at me with longing then looked back at Dimitri.

"You're right Belikov. But I do know she's a gift both of them, that's why I was trying so hard to get them back. But you're right I don't deserve them. You do. I'll see you around Rose, but just know that everyday I'm gonna wish I hadn't messed up so badly and lost my family". Adrian took one more look at me and then walked away.

"Wow, Dimitri. You must really love Rose and Belle to give Adrian that lecture". Said Christian as we walked up to Dimitri from the crowd of people as they left.

Dimitri not knowing that we were there and had been watching looked at us in shocked panic as we walked up to him. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. His lips automatically moved against mine in a heated kiss.

"Roza... I tried to keep a level head I did really try. I'm sorry".

"What are you sorry for? You stud up for me and Belle and you said that she's your daughter you couldn't have made me happier".

"Well that's how I see her".

I kissed Dimitri again and smiled at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you but... class is gonna start soon". Christian said.

"You guys get to class Dimitri and I will catch up with you". I said looking at Dimitri seductively.

I instantly saw Dimitri's eyes darken from his rich dark chocolate colour they normally are to dark dark brown almost black colour and were going darker by the second with lust.

"Okay, we'll see you later then". Lissa said as she walked away with Christian.

I looked at Dimitri who was staring at me in the most lust filled eyes had ever seen any guy look at me with. But in that lust was also love. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and lead him to Belle's special room. We walked in and I told the babysitter that she was hungry and that I needed to feed her. She left and I saw that Belle was still sleeping.

Dimitri sat on the couch and watched me as I walked over to him.

**Sorry it's short but it's filled with drama. So the norm R&amp;R and tell me what you want to happen and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviews glad you guys like it.**


End file.
